Esto no es lo que parece
by Herrera
Summary: Un fin de semana a solas en circunstancias muy singulares puede unir mucho a dos compañeros de trabajo...
1. Chapter 1

Una historia en tres capítulos. Un fin de semana a solas, en circunstancias singulares, puede unir mucho a dos compañeros de trabajo.

"Esto no es lo que parece"

El día había empezado mal para Booth. Rebecca se llevaba a Parker a casa de sus padres y él no había tenido ganas de protestar, al niño también le gustaba pasar algunos días con sus abuelos. Ella le había prometido que se lo dejaría a cambio los dos fines de semana siguientes y que este año no habría discusión, la Navidad era suya.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, respondiendo a la llamada de su compañera, le esperaba otra contrariedad. El caso parecía resuelto, pero Brennan se había empeñado en volver al lugar en que había aparecido el cadáver y comprobar los tipos de árboles de la zona, ya que entre las ropas y restos había una hoja cuya procedencia no se podía determinar por las fotografías y muestras tomadas in situ.

Según Hodgins, el árbol en cuestión era un Liriodendron Tulipifera. No es que fuera nada extraño, se encuentran en toda la costa Este desde Canadá a Florida, pero lo raro para Brennan era que apareciera una sola hoja. Había que buscar por qué estaba allí.

- "¿Has pensado en el viento? Con lo inteligentes que sois, deberíais saber que el viento mueve las hojas de los árboles y a veces las lleva leeeeejos…", empezó Booth en un tono sarcástico. "¿Quieres decir que tenemos que recorrer cien kilómetros para encontrar un árbol, cuando ya sabéis que el tío palmó de un infarto y no hay tóxicos ni otros signos de violencia en los restos?. ¿Un hombre al que nadie robó, porque conservaba con él su documentación y su cartera?". Booth estaba deseando tener un día tranquilo, dar el caso por cerrado y que no apareciera ningún otro. Quería un viernes tranquilo. Simplemente, no estaba de humor.

- "¿Tu quieres un trabajo bien hecho o sólo medio-bien?". Brennan sabía que ésa era la forma de convencerle. Booth era, a su modo, tan meticuloso y cumplidor como ella. Cuando cerraba un caso, ningún punto quedaba pendiente. Si no encontraban esa especie de árbol, quizás el cadáver había sido trasladado, y si el lugar de la muerte había sido otro habría que revisar toda la investigación. Si lo habían llevado allí, con el evidente propósito de ocultarlo, unido a que nadie hubiera denunciado su desaparición… eso convertiría el asunto en un nuevo misterio.

De modo que se habían pasado media mañana en el bosque, caminando en círculos a partir del escenario en que se encontró al desdichado hombre y finalmente sí, había un árbol de la especie que buscaban. Uno solo, casi desprovisto totalmente de hojas en aquel día último de noviembre, cada vez más frío y cerrado. En su tronco, unas fibras que parecían de la chaqueta del hombre muerto, indicando casi con seguridad que había tropezado allí, quizás ya con los síntomas del infarto, y había seguido caminando hacia el lugar en que finalmente cayó. Allí la hoja misteriosa, procedente de una de las ramas bajas, se había agarrado a su ropa. Ahora ya no había más que investigar, caso resuelto. Un hombre solitario, sin familia ni amigos, había muerto en la soledad del bosque de un infarto. Nadie le había echado de menos. Triste, pero más frecuente de lo que parece.

- "Quizás le gustaba el bosque y murió feliz en él", dijo Booth, finalmente convencido de que, después de todo, habían hecho bien con ir.

- "Puede que sí, es un lugar precioso". Contestó ella suspirando. Tropezó con una raíz y Booth la agarró por un brazo para que no cayera. Quedaron muy cerca, mientras él aún la sujetaba. De pronto se miraron. De esa forma tan especial en que se miraban a veces, los ojos de ella más transparentes que nunca, los de él, por el contrario, del más oscuro chocolate.

Brennan se ruborizó, bajando la cabeza y frotándose las manos. Booth la soltó, también frotando las suyas para quitar el frío. Llevaban dos semanas de tiempo realmente helador.

- "Bueno, es hora de volver… Creo que va a nevar. ¡Y me muero de hambre! Dijo gritando y con una mueca, para romper el delicado momento. Buena idea la de coger esos bocadillos, Huesos, ahora nos sabrán a gloria".

Como si el cielo invernal le hubiera oído, al instante empezaron a caer gruesos copos de nieve. Se miraron otra vez sonriendo. La primera nieve del año.

- "¿Sabes que los canadienses y en muchas zonas de Alaska dicen "Bon hiver" cuando caen los primeros copos? Bon hiver, Booth."

- "Bon hiver, Brennan"

Ella se quedó pensativa. Además de desear "Bon hiver", también acostumbran a abrazar y besar a quien tuvieran cerca… pero eso era mejor no comentarlo.

La nevada empezó a no ser divertida, caía tan cerrada que apenas veían el sendero que les llevaba al coche. Finalmente, llegaron. Booth se empeñó en comer los bocadillos allí y entonces, y para cuando quisieron arrancar el camino forestal era una mera sospecha. No sólo no veían nada, sino que pasaron de largo la desviación que conducía a la carretera estatal.

-"Yo creo que este camino no era tan largo, Booth"

- "Te lo parece porque vamos muy despacio por la nieve, tranquila, yo controlo".

Acababa de decirlo cuando de pronto, sin saber por qué, el coche se ladeó y, simplemente, volcó de lado, hacia el lateral del conductor. Brennan quedó colgada en su asiento, con el cinturón apenas sujetándola, en una posición muy incómoda. Todo fue tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta hasta que quedaron así, inmóviles.

- "¿Estás bien, Huesos?

- "Sí, nunca estuve más cómoda. ¿A ti qué te parece?". Intentó soltar el cinturón y de pronto cayó sobre él, agarrándose a su cuello.

Tardaron un tiempo en organizarse para poder salir, amontonados como estaban. Él la ayudó, empujándola por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero, que ahora era el techo.

- "Lo… lo siento". Booth miraba para otro lado. Ella sentía las manos de él en su trasero mientras la ayudaba, impulsándola hacia arriba para sacar el cuerpo por la ventanilla abierta. No habían podido mover la puerta, encajada por el golpe. Él salió después, comprobando que ambos estaban ilesos.

La nieve arreciaba, y ya cubría todo con un manto uniforme. Por ello había sucedido el accidente, en un lado del camino había una zanja cubierta con nieve blanda en la que las ruedas de un lado habían encontrado la trampa.

Intentaron telefonear para dar cuenta del accidente, pero el lugar era tan apartado que no tenía cobertura, quizás también debido a las condiciones atmosféricas.

- "Lo intentaremos más tarde, mientras tanto, no podemos quedarnos aquí"

Apenas se veía nada, pero de pronto, a unos cincuenta metros frente a ellos, una cabaña destacaba sobre un fondo de árboles. Delante de ella, un claro despejado.

- "Vamos, vamos, o la nieve nos cubrirá completamente". Booth empezó a andar en dirección a la cabaña. Se volvió y le tendió la mano. Los pies se les hundían, pero la sensación era estupenda. De la mano, caminando por la nieve… el silencio era increíble, sólo escuchaban su propia respiración.

Faltaban apenas diez metros cuando un extraño ruido se oyó, y apenas sin darse cuenta de qué pasaba, el suelo comenzó a hundirse bajo ellos

- "Es hielo, estábamos andando sobre hie…". No pudo acabar la frase. Ambos se hundieron, conservando aún unidas sus manos.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué se puede hacer si uno está congelado (y una también). Pues uno+una deberían darse calor...

Esto no es lo que parece… Parte II

Booth sintió como sus pies tocaban un fondo duro, de roca, y se estiró, sacando la cabeza del agua. Le llegaba a la altura de la boca. Brennan se había sumergido, por lo que tiró con ansia de su mano, y después de su brazo. Su mente volvió en un flash a aquella maldita cantera, a la vez en que la había sacado de debajo de la tierra. Ella emergió con una boqueada.

- "Hay que salir de aquí, vamos, vamos, Huesos". El agua parecía de color negro en contraste con el borde del agujero, de un blanco inmaculado. La levantó en brazos y la empujó hacia el borde más cercano a la cabaña. "Venga, mira si el hielo aguanta y deslízate despacio". Ella no podía hablar, no sentía su cuerpo. El siguiente empujón de Booth la colocó esta vez por encima del hielo, que parecía firme. Él se agarró al borde helado e intentó salir, pero ya no sentía sus piernas, le costaba tomar impulso para superarlo. Las manos de Brennan agarraron las suyas, y al siguiente intento, tiraron de él con todas sus fuerzas. Booth emergió hasta la cintura, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del agua.

- "Ve hacia atrás, si estamos los dos cerca del borde se puede quebrar otra vez…" Con otro esfuerzo sacó sus paralizadas piernas. Brennan pudo articular unas palabras

- "No nos podemos quedar parados, Booth, muévete". Muy despacio, deslizándose sobre el hielo cubierto por blanda nieve, llegaron a un pequeño terraplén, que indicaba el borde del agua. Subieron con pasos inseguros hacia la cabaña. Brennan había empezado a temblar intensa, descontroladamente. No quedaban restos de color en su piel, y sus labios estaban azules. Booth abrió la puerta de la cabaña de un empujón.

- "Tenemos que quitarnos esta ropa, o nos congelaremos". Booth miró a su alrededor. La luz de la tarde ya era escasa, pero suficiente para ver el pobre equipamiento del refugio. Una chimenea con la leñera vacía, unas velas sobre la repisa… Una estantería con unas latas de conserva, una garrafa de agua y una botella que parecía de tequila. En la pared del fondo, un camastro con mantas dobladas encima. Ni rastros de instalación eléctrica. Eso era todo. Brennan temblaba ahora violentamente. Él la abrazó, frotando sus brazos arriba y abajo.

- "Vamos, vamos, fuera esa ropa mojada". Se acercó a buscar las mantas, sacudiéndolas. Ella seguía temblando, intentando desabrochar los botones de su abrigo.

- "No… no puedo. Booth, las manos… no puedo". Él se las cogió e intentó echar sobre ellas su aliento caliente. Acto seguido, él mismo empezó a desbrocharla el abrigo, ayudándola a quitárselo, y después la camisa, y un jersey de cuello cisne. Ella se dejaba hacer, sin parar de temblar. Después, las botas y los pantalones. Él iba recuperando el tacto en las manos, pero sus piernas le dolían como si se las estuvieran cortando. Tocó la ropa interior, mirándola.

- "Está mojada, hay que quitarlo todo". Antes de que ella dijera nada, ya le había desabrochado el sujetador y deslizó los tirantes por los hombros hasta quitárselo. Sin mirar, hizo lo mismo con las bragas. Acto seguido utilizó una de las mantas para secarla, frotando fuerte. Después la envolvió con otra manta, mientras iba hacia la estantería y abría la botella de tequila.

- "Toma un trago largo, ya". Ella obedeció. El temblor ya había cedido. Sintió la oleada de fuego del tequila bajar por su sistema digestivo, lo que la hizo estremecer. Su piel dejaba de tener esa lividez cadavérica. Miró a Booth, él también temblaba ahora.

- "Quítate la ropa, no puedes estar así". Ahora le tocó a ella ayudarle, él se pudo deshacer del pesado chaquetón mojado y del jersey y la camiseta, pero el botón del pantalón y la cremallera se resistían. Ella se lo desabrochó. Con la misma manta con que la había secado se frotó bien, mientras que ella le ayudaba por la espalda, y acto seguido se envolvió en otra seca. Tomó la botella y echó a su vez un buen trago de tequila.

- "¿Cómo estás, aún mucho frío?", le preguntó Booth, viendo que los labios de ella ya no eran azules.

- "Mejor, pero necesitamos más calor. Creo que los dos estamos aún hipotérmicos, y debemos recuperar la temperatura normal. Vamos a tumbarnos, y nos tapamos con la otra manta. Si nos mantenemos juntos guardaremos más el calor…"

El camastro tenía una colchoneta con una funda de color indefinido. La sacudieron y la dieron vuelta. Se tumbaron juntos y echaron la manta seca que quedaba sobre ellos. Él la abrazó fuerte, apartando hacia atrás su pelo mojado. No había manera, el frío era insuperable. Al cabo de unos momentos, Brennan empezó a temblar de nuevo. Miró a su compañero a los ojos.

- "Sabes… no lo estamos haciendo bien. Es mejor que los dos estemos envueltos en las mantas, pero manteniendo contacto corporal para calentarnos. Piel con piel". Si hubiera tenido sangre circulando, se habría ruborizado intensamente, pero la sangre de ambos estaba aún bastante paralizada.

Se sentaron, echaron los dos otro trago de tequila y se deshicieron de la manta que envolvía a cada uno. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar abiertamente, pero por el rabillo del ojo Booth no podía evitar atisbar ese cuerpo que parecía de mármol blanco, con proporciones de Venus griega. Pusieron una manta debajo y los dos se envolvieron en otra. Se tendieron en el colchón poniendo la tercera manta por encima. Estaban apretados, tan confusos por la situación que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Acostados de lado, buscaron la mejor posición para estar cómodos. Los brazos de Booth la rodeaban, apretándola contra él. Por fin, uno junto a otro, podían sentir un mínimo de calor. Ninguno se sorprendió al comprobar lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. La cara de ella escondida en el cuello de él, sus hombros y brazos bajo los desarrollados músculos de los de él… todo él era duro, y al mismo tiempo, tan confortable y seguro. Por su lado, él estaba también empezando a sentir la tibieza del cuerpo femenino junto al suyo. O incrustado en el suyo, más bien, pues ella se apretaba cada vez más, dejando su completa anatomía adaptarse a la del hombre. A medida que recuperaba la temperatura corporal, el sentido del tacto volvía a su piel. Las manos de Booth se posaban abajo en su espalda, por debajo de su cintura, justo donde se empezaba a redondear ese trasero del que a veces no podía apartar la mirada. Al mismo tiempo, Booth también estaba empezando a sentir apretados contra su torso los pechos de ella, firmes y la vez tan suaves... Sintió que el calor le llegaba hasta los pies y sonrió.

Continuará... Un poco más hot, pero accesible a que cualquiera lo lea.


	3. Chapter 3

En fin, qué más puede hacer una pareja que, aunque nunca lo han admitido están loquitos, el uno por el otro... si se encuentran aislados en medio de la nada, desnudos y envueltos en una manta, tienen frío y hay todo un fin de semana por delante...

Esto no es lo que parece... Parte III - Final

- "¿Por qué sonríes?" Él miró hacia abajo. La cara de ella estaba aún debajo de su barbilla.

- "¿Cómo sabes que sonrío?"

- "Porque te conozco, Seeley Booth, y sé que estás empezando a encontrar esta situación bastante divertida..."

- "La verdad es que me he encontrado muchas veces en peores circunstancias"

- "¿Te das cuenta de que es probable que hasta el lunes nadie nos eche en falta? Dijimos que no volveríamos al laboratorio si no encontrábamos algo relevante para la investigación, así que no les extrañará si no aparecemos. Y hoy es viernes, los teléfonos se han estropeado en el agua helada y no tenemos manera de pedir auxilio"

Brennan se movió un poco, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró. Ay, esa mirada. Su cuerpo le volvía loco, pero esa mirada le puso en órbita. Booth estaba sintiendo que algo se descontrolaba por ahí abajo. Al estar tan pegados, ella lo sintió también

- "Eh, ranger... ¿Movimientos sospechosos en el flanco sur?"

- "Yo..., de verdad, Huesos, yo no..."

- "No te excuses, Booth. Es algo natural, es lógico. Es más, antropológicamente hablando es lo correcto. El sexo es el recurso más efectivo para incrementar rápidamente la temperatura corporal entre los animales de sangre caliente. Los pueblos inhuit..."

- "¿Inhuit?"

- "Esquimales, Booth"

- "Aaaah"

- "Pues eso, que tradicionalmente dormían en grupo, desnudos y apretados y no tenían reparo en la práctica de sexo, era cuestión de supervivencia". Las palabras de ella y sentir su cálido aliento estaban haciendo estragos en su mente, cosquillas en su cuello y cosas más evidentes por otras zonas de su anatomía.

- "¿Quieres decir con todo esto que no te opones a..." ya se imaginó que no, porque ella le estaba besando en el cuello. "Te advierto que en un par de minutos, esto alcanzará el punto de no retorno, como un avión cuando despega..."

- "Piloto, aquí torre de control. Pista despejada, confirme posición"

- "Afirmativo, comienzo maniobra...". Ambos se reían mientras rodaban ligeramente de forma que ella estaba ahora debajo de él, sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas.

- "Sabes, lo llevamos atávicamente impreso en nuestro código genético... seguramente desde la época de las glaciaciones..." No pudo seguir porque los labios de Booth cubrieron su boca. Ah, esa dulzura que llevaba casi un año extrañando, desde la historia del muérdago. Ahora, sin la mirada de Caroline sobre ellos, el beso se prolongó más aún, dejándolos sin aliento. Y mientras comenzaba el baile más acompasado, él siguió besando más y más abajo, descubriendo que no era mármol después de todo, sino la piel más sedosa y cálida, que pareciera hecha para ser besada. Paró para mirar otra vez su cara.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Temperace... ¿No sabes que eres preciosa?"

- "Tú tampoco estás mal, Seeley, pero... venga, no te distraigas". Ella había cruzado sus piernas rodeando las nalgas de él y le impulsó con ellas hacia arriba, a la vez que apretaba la pelvis contra su cuerpo.

- "Dra. Temperance Brennan, es usted muy exigente..."

Unas horas después, Temperance se despertó, cómoda a pesar de permanecer casi en la misma posición. Él la había liberado de su peso, pero sus brazos y piernas seguían entrelazados, y sus cuerpos compartiendo el contacto de la piel, en una agradable tibieza en medio de la noche helada. Por un momento salió la luna e iluminó a través de la ventana la cara de Booth. Dormía feliz, con expresión de chiquillo contento. Tan grande, y sin embargo le inspiraba tanta ternura... Un perfecto ejemplar de macho de la especie humana, al que un gran número de hembras elegirían seguramente para procrear... El pensamiento la sobresaltó. Ella siempre había proclamado que no tendría hijos, pero a la primera que se la había cruzado su "macho alfa", aquel al que su cuerpo, más que su mente, había reconocido, ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás se pudiera plantear tener hijos... Dios, si hasta estaba pensando en plural, ya no pensaba en un hijo, sino en hijos. Y no se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera ser el padre de esos hijos que Booth, naturalmente. Se volvió a quedar dormida sonriendo.

Booth despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado... ¡No!, era real, ella estaba allí, acurrucada en sus brazos. "Dios quién puede dudar de que existas", dijo para sí. Recordó todos los detalles. Aquello había sido maravilloso, mágico... grande. Se le recalentaba la sesera de pensar en adjetivos que pudieran expresar lo que había sentido... nada era suficiente. Se encontraba... completo, sí, eso era, completo. Nunca, nunca, había sentido nada igual. Miró su preciosa cara, tan relajada, tan inocente. Le recordó la fotografía que estaba en el expediente de la desaparición de sus padres. Cuando la había visto entonces, su expresión infantil de niña confiada le había inspirado un sentimiento aún más protector hacia ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. La abrazó más estrechamente, suspirando. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- "Sabes, Seeley, estaba pensando hace un rato que esto puede traer unas consecuencias inesperadas. Como este último año no he tenido pareja, no estoy tomando anticonceptivos... total, que he estado recordando la fecha de mi último periodo, haciendo cálculos, y ¡bingo! estoy en mis días fértiles. Así que como de puntería tú tampoco andas mal, y Parker es la prueba..."

- "¿Sería un gran problema?" Booth siempre se quedaba desarmado por la franqueza y sinceridad con que ella exponía las cosas

- "Creo que no. En realidad no sé por qué mi forma de pensar ha cambiado tan radicalmente, pero ya no me parece nada terrible"

- "Mejor, porque nos quedan un par de días sin nada más que hacer... y ya no me creo capaz de mantener la castidad, ¿y tú? "

- "Desde luego que no. Oye, Seeley, se me están quedando fríos los pies otra vez"

- "¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto". De pronto la mano de ella se movió, cálida e interrogativa, hacia zonas delicadas. A su contacto, el cuerpo de él respondía como un instrumento musical bien afinado.

- "Iza la bandera, soldado, que el deber te llama...". La risa de ambos se ahogó entre le montón de mantas.

- "Pero hemos quedado en que esto que estamos haciendo no es fruto de nuestro raciocinio y libre voluntad sino que es más bien la respuesta a condiciones adversas desde le punto de vista antropológico, biológico y no-sé-que-lógi... " Esta vez fue ella la que no le dejó de terminar su parloteo, plantando su boca exigente en la de él.

La primera vez había sido mágica, la segunda totalmente placentera... Se encontraban relajados, felices..

- "¿Sabes de lo que me alegro?", a Booth le daba la risa al decirlo... "de haber venido contigo y no con Hodgins... ¿te imaginas? Aunque mira, él no se podría quedar embarazado". La Luna asomó otro poquito, iluminando con claridad plateada la cara de los dos.

- "Sí, tómatelo a broma.... ¿Ves?, para los esquimales el dios de la Luna es el que rige la fertilidad... y esa descarada ha salido dos veces, después de cada vez que nosotros... Y nos está mirando, Seeley". Él la escuchaba somnnoliento, sonriendo.

- "Yo quiero una niña", suspiró, antes de dormirse

El lunes a medio día, habían acabado con las latas de conservas y la botella de tequila estaba vacía. Las ropas de ambos estaban aún esparcidas por la cabaña, completamente tiesas e inútiles para ser usadas. Los del equipo de rescate les encontraron desnudos bajo las mantas. Llegaron en tres motos de nieve, con Ángela y Hodgins en una de ellas. Habían localizado el coche volcado, y desde allí, como les pasó a ellos tras su accidente, habían visto la cabaña.

Cuando irrumpieron en ella, con toda la preocupación de saber si se hallaban indemnes, ellos estaban otra vez ocupados en asuntos antropológicos, un poco perdida la noción del tiempo. Miraron con susto a los recién llegados (la boca de Ángela nunca les pareció tan grande como aquel día, ni los ojos de Hodgins tan pícaros)... Como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos dijeron al unísono

- "Esto no es lo que parece..."

Fin

Tengo una secuela en diez capítulos que iré publicando si esta historia os ha gustado.

Paz


End file.
